Ah Fiddlesticks
by Fantasy is now Non-Fiction
Summary: The Akatsuki are now in our world in the bodies of nine cats. Nothing new there. However, the girl they find. Now there's something new there. She's different. She's got a secret they're going to find quite interesting, and it won't spell anything good OC


**Very short chapter, maybe not that interesting, I don't know. You decide, feedback would be nice, but not necessary, I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter One: Meow!

Pein's light eyes cracked open. He let out an inward groan of excruciating pain and tried to get to his feet. That was weird. He squeezed his eyes shut as the world spun a little, then looked down at his feet- hands- paws? Dumbstruck for a minute, he didn't realise the others were waking up until Hidan let out a yowl of distress. Pein looked around at his evil organisation. They were truly pitiful. Every single one of them were cats. Konan gave walking a go and managed to get as far as Pein's side before she gave up. Zetsu remained fascinated by the twitching of his bi-coloured tail. Hidan and Kakuzu were, as per usual, arguing. No manner of drastic circumstances seemed to affect their hate-filled partnership. Pein sighed inwardly and surveyed the surrounding area. The sun was dipping down and they appeared to be on some sort of large metal play-set in a vast expanse of green and trees. He guessed that they were in a 'park', he remembered seeing some children playing on one when he had first been searching for people suitable for the Akatsuki. He hissed menacingly at the rabble of felines. The group fell silent. "Why the fuck are we cats?" Hidan yelled suddenly. Pein hissed at him once more. "I do not know, but it is obvious we are in great danger in these forms. We must find somewhere safe immediately before it gets too dark." His underlings looked at him expectantly. Pein boldly stood, balancing himself with his tail without even thinking about it. He padded over to what appeared to be a... slide. Yes, he remembered that one. Konan followed him and looked down the steep, slippery slope. The rest of the Akatsuki looked at the thing as if it were the enemy. Pein took one step forwards and skidded down it at a hurtling speed. The others jumped back a bit. They hadn't expected him to go _that_ fast. Konan took the plunge next, then Zetsu, Itachi, Kisame, Sasori, Deidara, Kakuzu and - after much yowling and hissing of curse words - Hidan. They were all safely down. The minute Hidan's fluffy cat butt hit the ground (at which there was the inevitable kitty swearing), Pein padded off across the grass.

They soon found a path and followed it, gaining increasing confidence with their four paws and tail. As the sky became a pitch blanket, the nine of them were going were no other Akatsukitten had ever gone before: they were bombing it down the path as if their lives depended on it. Suddenly, a sleek grey cat stepped out in front of the park gate. It looked at them with piercing blue eyes. Two red stripes adorned the backs of her ears. Hidan launched into an attack, hissing at the female ferociously. She swivelled to the side and Hidan only just stopped before he crashed into the gate. He pounced again, pinning the cat to the ground with his paws and attempting to bite at her throat. The grey kept dodging his attacks, though barely. Her hind legs came up and scratched and kicked at the Jashinist's underbelly. He hissed. The distraction was enough for the female to escape his death grip. They circled each other, giving out hisses and launching strikes with their paws every few seconds. Again Hidan flew in to bite at the enemy. His teeth sunk into her fur and she yowled in pain. He refused to relinquish his hold on her side. She twisted around and bit his ear as hard as she could. They stayed in their bloody embrace for minutes, neither prepared to back down. Suddenly, the grey collapsed. Hidan let go and spat out a bit of fur. "Ch, weak bitch, didn't even put up a-" Suddenly there was a streak of grey and the lithe feline was away. "Hey! Get back here you bitch! I ain't done with you yet!"  
"Hidan, don't go ru-" Too late. Pein sighed as the obnoxious silver cat raced after his victim. He felt like leaving the idiot to fend for himself, but they needed all the cat power they could get, so with an impatient huff, he led everybody after Hidan.

The female gasped when she looked behind her to see the yowling silver tabby cat after her still. She skidded around the street corner, leapt over a wall into a carpark, then over another into an empty alleyway. She scrambled through a hedge, under a wooden fence and into a garden. The brush held up her pursuer long enough for her to clamber up and over another garden fence. She turned down the side of a house, sprinted across the road, painfully aware of her proximity to the hunter, and bowled through a cat flap. A painful thud from outside followed.

The rest of the organisation had only just caught up with Hidan when he suddenly scrambled through some kind of flap in the bottom of a door. "Hidan! Get back here!" Pein yelled. The silver didn't come back within the minute, so they had no other choice but to follow his rash actions. They were all met by the surprising scene of a young teenage girl with whitish hair staring down at a hissing Hidan. She looked up when other eight of the Akatsuki padded in. Pein stormed forwards and yanked Hidan down to the floor by his ear. The Jashinist yowled pitifully. He scrutinised the girl as well as he could from his meager cat height. She squirmed a little under his gaze though. He found the fact that the grey cat was nowhere to be found very suspicious. He lifted a paw off Hidan's head and the cursing cat reluctantly went to sit with the other members. The stare-off between cat and human commenced and everyone was quiet for a minute. The girl caved though and shuffled her bare feet about, messing with the tips of her scarf. "Uh- um... Nod if you can understand me." She mumbled, obviously very nervous. The nine cats nodded. "And... um, all stand up, walk in a circle then sit down." Pein growled at her under his breathe, why did he have to do that? Why did they _all _have to do that? "Please? If you do this, then I think I can help you." She reasoned. This immediately put Pein on high alert. What did this girl know? He wondered as he stood and began the procedure. Did she know who they were? If so, he sat back down, was she an enemy or a foe?

**Next time: **_**Shinobi Grey.  
"You little bitch, you sure gave me a run for my money, but now I'm going to sacrifice you." Miyuki froze in terror, her legs no longer shaking. Tears streaked wet tracks down her face. "P- please, d- don't-" Hidan chuckled.**_

"_**You're pretty though," A tongue slid up her neck. "I might just have my fun with you first."**_


End file.
